Statesboro, Georgia
Statesboro is a city in and the county seat of Bulloch County, Georgia. The population of the city is 28,422. The city is home to the flagship campus of Georgia Southern University. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 50.05% White (14,225) 42.04% Black or African American (11,948) 4.17% Hispanic or Latino (1,185) 3.74% Other (1,064) 40.7% (11,567) of Statesboro residents live below the poverty line, most of which are students attending the university. Theft rate statistics Statesboro has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 24 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.15 murders a year. Pokemon See the Bulloch County page for more info. Fun facts * During the Cold War, the Statesboro Bomb Plot was reported at the 12th RBS Squadron, a Strategic Air Command radar station for Radar Bomb Scoring. * In addition to Georgia Southern, Statesboro is also home to Ogeechee Technical College, and satellite campuses of East Georgia State College and Savannah State Battle Academy. * Statesboro inspired the blues song "Statesboro Blues", written by Blind Willie McTell in the 1920s, and covered in a well-known version by the Allman Brothers Band. * In 2017, Statesboro was selected in the top three of the national America's Best Communities competition and was named one of nine Georgia "live, work, play" cities by the Georgia Municipal Association. * During the Civil War and General William T. Sherman's famous March to the Sea through Georgia, a Union officer asked a saloon proprietor for directions to Statesboro. The proprietor replied, "You are standing in the middle of town," indicating its small size. The soldiers destroyed the courthouse, a crude log structure that doubled as a barn when court was not in session. After the Civil War, the small town began to grow, and Statesboro has developed as a major city in southeastern Georgia. Many freedmen stayed in the area, working on plantations as sharecroppers and tenant farmers. * Statesboro hosts the Georgia Marill Festival every second week of October. * Mill Creek Regional Park is a large outdoor recreational facility with athletic fields and a water park, Splash in the Boro. * Statesboro has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Statesboro-Bulloch County Airport, electric showers, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Forest Heights Country Club, Statesboro Crossing, Statesboro Mall and a few other shopping centers, Walmart, Solstice Apparel, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Save-A-Lot, Goodwill, Lowe's Home Improvement, a bit of hotels/motels, Belk, a few movie theaters, some fast food and chain restaurants, a few RV parks, a few sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, some local restaurants and businesses, Statesboro Millhouse Steakhouse, Wing Maxx, Nikko Express, Soyumi Asian Kitchen, Aldi, Hobby Lobby, Big Lots, OfficeMax, Tractor Supply Co., Big Ma's Soul Food, Eagle Creek Brewing Company, The Daily Grind, El Sombrero, Daylight Donuts, Food World, Gnat's Landing, Southern Crab House, Del Sur, Chinese Kitchen, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities